This invention relates to an improved game construction and more particularly to an improved basketball skill game.
Various game constructions have been proposed which simulate actual athletic games. For one example of such games are coin operated games which simulate basketball games. All of the games heretofore proposed have, however, failed to accurately simulate the skills involved in playing basketball.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved basketball game which more accurately simulates the actual game.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved basketball game incorporating a ball throwing mechanism whereby the operator's actions necessary to throw the ball more accurately reflect those encountered in the actual game.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved mechanism for returning the ball to the operator-controlled throwing mechanism.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a construction for permitting release of the ball in the event it becomes jammed.